


15 Minutes - A First Christmas Tale

by McGillivray



Series: 15 Minutes of Fame [2]
Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Or so it was my intention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGillivray/pseuds/McGillivray
Summary: Uenoyama wants his first Christmas with Mafuyu to be perfect, but he struggles to find the perfect present for his boyfriend. Is there such a thing as too many presents?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: 15 Minutes of Fame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. In Which Uenoyama Goes on a Quest

It all started one afternoon in early December, in the little staff room at the back of the konbini.

‘So, Uesama. Have you decided what you’re getting Mafuyu yet?

Uenoyama had looked at Kaji-senpai for a few moments, not quite sure of what he meant.

‘Huh? His birthday is not until the end of February.’ 

Kaji-san had had the grace of giving his brain a few seconds to catch up, although he had been definitely smirking the entire time.

‘Oh. You mean for Christmas?’

Kaji-san had definitely meant Christmas, and that was the moment that all his seasonal anxiety had started.

‘I don’t – I mean, I hadn’t thought of…it,’ he finished lamely.

Kaji-san, who in the time it had taken Uenoyama regain his mental balance had changed into his own clothes and was closing the locker, finally let out a laugh.

‘You haven’t thought of it.’

‘No I – I just don’t know if we’re... _doing presents_ ,’ he finished, leaving the thought in the air.

‘Well, you still have time to think about it, now snap out of it, we’re gonna be late.’

And think about it he did.

He thought about it while he finished changing into his own clothes.

He thought about it all the way to the studio, riding at the back of Kaji-san’s bike.

He thought about it when he took his helmet off and saw Mafuyu waiting outside the studio, with a smile and that little wave of his that did terrible and wonderful things to him. Every. Single. Time.

He was still thinking about it by the time he fumbled the second song on their playlist too, and he would have probably carried on that way if not for the impact of a drumstick on his back.

‘Ouch! What?!’

‘Wakeup call service. You’re welcome,’ Kaji-san offered, not one bit remorseful.

With a look, Haruki-san had him settled, but then turned his attention to him. ‘Are you feeling ok, Ue? You _do_ seem a bit distracted.’

‘Uh..no no, I’m fine. I’m…I’m tired,’ he finished half-heartedly, with a look at Kaji-san, who was again smirking, and then dodging the flying drumstick going his way back. 

Haruki-san nodded and said nothing further, but then Uenoyama realised that although Mafuyu had been quiet during the exchange, he could see the concern on his face.

He smiled at his boyfriend, and his boyfriend smiled back at him, and that was all he needed to refocus his energy into playing.

Three hours later, he found himself walking with Mafuyu to the train station. They weren’t exactly holding hands, but they were close enough for those hands to be brushing against each other at every steps.

‘Ritsuka?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Are you – we’re ok, right?’

‘Huh? Of course we’re – wait why are you asking that? Is there something going on?’

Uenoyama felt Mafuyu’s gloved fingers discreetly interlacing with his. When he looked to the side, he was smiling at him with _those eyes._

Why were there so many folk walking to the station at that precise moment? Damn. 

‘You were looking at me weirdly the entire practice, and you were fumbling a lot at the beginning. You only do that when something’s in your head. When you’re worried about something. I was worried it was something I had done,’ he finished, looking sheepish.

‘No, no, of course no,’ he reassured immediately, squeezing Mafuyu’s hand. ‘We're fine, I promise. It’s nothing like that.’

Truth was, they had been more than fine after all that drama during their fifteen minutes of fame in the summer. They had come out of it stronger, and much, much closer. So much closer than Uenomaya had ever dreamed they could be in such a short time. Closer than he thought he could be to someone else, period.

It wasn’t that things were perfect. Mafuyu still struggled, and had a surprisingly -and quite cute- snappy side to him, and still mourned his loss. There were days where he missed his dead boyfriend a lot, and would tell Uenoyama all about it. And although his first instinct was to cover his ears and not hear about them at all, he never did. He had asked him to share these days too. Mafuyu would get upset now and then, but where before he had isolated himself and pushed Uenoyama away, now he seeked comfort in him, in his arms, in his words. Things were pretty good and Uenoyama was letting himself be in love, end enjoying being surrounded by Mafuyu’s.

After a quick look around them, and seeing that everyone was minding their own business, Uenoyama gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, letting go of his hand only to bring his arm around Mafuyu’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

‘What was that for?’ Mafuyu asked, burrowing as close to him as possible.

‘Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about,’ he answered, and relished Mafuyu’s smile and bright eyes that looked up sweetly into his.

‘So why were you so distracted? Are you very tired? We don’t have to do the sleepover today, Ritsuka, I’ll let you rest.’

‘IsThereAnythingYou’dLikeForChristmas?’ he blurted out before Mafuyu could finish his sentence.

‘Sorry?’

‘I said, if there is anything you’d like for Christmas. That’s what I was thinking, during practice. Kaji-san asked me if I knew already what to get you and I…I hadn’t thought about it yet because I didn’t know if we were doing that, if you wanted to. But it’s Christmas, you know? And you’re my boyfriend so of course I would like to give you something, but only if it’s ok with you, Mafuyu. You don't have to of course just because I'm thinki –’

Uenoyama would have gone for a bit longer, but Mafuyu had stopped walking, moved around under his arm, and kissed him. One, two, three times. His lips were cold and soft as his arms went around Mafuyu’s waist. There was so much padding between their two coats and winter clothes that he could barely feel his smaller figure, but he squeezed all the same. 

‘I will love anything you give me, or if you don’t give me anything, that will be fine too. You will be with me this Christmas, I'm already not scared of it. That’s more than enough, Ritsuka.’

Uenoyama nodded, equally touched and relieved, and tightened his arms even more around him, kissing him one more time. The things Mafuyu said sometimes.

That night, after his boyfriend had long fallen asleep curled up to him, his mind kept him awake.

Christmas was coming, and Uenoyama was a stupid-with-love man on a mission. 

*

So the next day that Mafuyu had to work, Uenoyama took a train to Shibuya.

He had been doing a lot of thinking about the perfect Christmas present, but he was just getting frustrated. Nothing seemed good enough, special enough, Christmasey enough. It was their first Christmas, and after all the pain Mafuyu had endured the last ones, he was determined to make it as special as possible for him. 

He had turned to his senpais for advice. He had almost regretted it. 

_Uenoyama > I still don’t know what to do, nothing seems special enough _

_Uenoyama > please help me get him the right thing _

_Akihiko > amazing how we can tell you’re bowing over a group chat _

_Haruki > what’s the matter Ue? _

_Akihiko > same as the other day Haru-chan_

_Haruki > ah Mafuyu-chan's Christmas present? Have you asked him if there’s something he’d like?_

_Uenoyama > I sort of did, but it was more like ‘are we doing presents’ and it was a yes so…_

_Uenoyama > I also want it to be a surprise, not something he tells me because I asked. But nothing seems good enough_

_Akihiko > have you looked into nice love hotels yet? Some of them are pretty decent and at this time of the year they may have seasonal discounts and all_

_Haruki > I’m not going to even ask why you know this or why you’d be suggesting it for our two UNDERAGES _

_Akihiko > saw it somewhere, and why not? _

_Akihiko > I think you need it Uesama_

_Uenoyama > huh?_

_Haruki > Akihiko!!! _

_Uenoyama > how is that helping?! I can't_

_Uenoyama > I don't even..._

_Akihiko > you know I was kidding Haru-chan_

_Akihiko > I haven’t been to one of those in a while _

_Haruki > can you stop talking about love hotels??_

_Haruki > Ue, you can’t go wrong with music-related stuff I’d think_

_Haruki > a bunch of your favourite bands maybe? He’ll appreciate that_

_Akihiko > that’s a very good idea, there wasn’t much britpop in the boxes I gave him_

_Uenoyama > but he’s listened to them already with me _

_Haruki > make it a bit special then, I don’t know, give him his own copy with a message for him_

_Haruki > or you could give him your copies if you can bear parting with them_

_Akihiko > you’re such a romantic Haru_

_Haruki > and you’re the love hotel guy, a konbini bento is romantic to you_

_Akihiko > is that a Christmas wish…? _

_Uenoyama > Hmm...sounds like a good idea, but still seems not enough?_

_Haruki > go to Shibuya, you’ll get more ideas when you’re in the shops _

_Uenoyama > yeah will do that _

_Uenoyama > thanks for the help _

_Akihiko > anytime Uesama _

_Haruki > I don’t think that was for you_

_Uenoyama > I’m NOT gonna get us a room in a love hotel!_

_Akihiko > shame _

_Haruki > seriously what is wrong with you_

_Uenoyama > right I’m out of here see you later _

And so Uenoyama, after slapping his face a couple of times to stop a bunch of uninvited images of Mafuyu and him entering a dimly lit room with an enormous bed in the middle, had taken a train to Shibuya.

That part of the city was always busy, especially at that time of the year. There were Christmas lights everywhere, and Uenoyama could hear some songs carrying around in the air from many big shops. He rather enjoyed the weeks before Christmas, but until this year, he hadn’t had anyone he could share all these emotions with. Or even admit he had them.

He did have someone now, and that someone deserved the most special present he could think of.

So Uenoyama spent hours looking, comparing, finding ideas. While he still thought he had accomplished nothing, his backpack was considerably heavier on his way home.

As soon as he was in his room, he emptied the contents on his bed.

He got: 

x1 bagful of high-quality picks – one the colour of Mafuyu’s eyes, a blue one for his, a black and a white one for his telecaster, a red one for the Gibson, and a polished wooden one because it looked classy.

x1 pick-shaped case to keep all picks safe and together in one place (Mafuyu had lost three in the last two weeks alone).

x10 packs of high-quality strings so he never had to panic again when he’d inevitably break one next time.

x1 maintenance kit for the Gibson (he had given his old one to Mafuyu so he could start learning to do it properly, but Uenoyama felt that by now he had earned a slightly better one that wasn’t second hand).

x1 new belt (Uenoyama knew that it would take time for Mafuyu to make any changes to the Gibson, but he hoped he would appreciate it anyway, and maybe even wear it, one day.)

x2 couple of old, second-hand CDs that were among his all-time favourites, one of them with the vocalist’s signature as a bonus. The very first ones Mafuyu had borrowed from his collection, and ones he had kept for a while because he liked them so much.

Uenoyama spread them out nicely and took a picture.

Hmm. It seemed a bit too much, and at the same time, it wasn’t nearly enough. Nothing meaningful, nothing that conveyed how much he loved him and how happy being with him made him, bad days and all.

‘Rikka, did you take the sharp scissors again? I can’t find them –’

His door slammed open before he could do anything to hide the presents from his sisters’ prying eyes.

‘Wow, what do we have here?’

‘Nothing,’ he tried to put them back together in his backpack.

‘What do you mean nothing, look at all these…’ she stopped, a smirk growing on her face. ‘Oh, you’re blushing. Christmas shopping for Mafuyu then.’

He felt his stupid face grow hot indeed, but maybe it wasn’t all bad, asking Yayoi about it. Not that she would hold back if she found it lacking.

‘Yeah,’ he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I overdid it I think, but they’re all silly things, really. I wanted it to be a bit more…I don’t know.’

‘A bit more special for your sweetheart? You’re so embarrassing, all that tough guy persona melting when that boy is around.’

‘Look you can just leave me alone if you’re gonna be like that.’

Yayoi closed the door behind her, and walked towards the bed.

‘Shut up, let me see…Well, I don’t understand much about guitars, but I’d say you got a neat little bundle here. These are pretty,’ she said, picking up the picks. 

‘Yeah but…it’s not special enough, is it? It’s…functional? It’s just stuff I could get him any other time. Or worse, stuff he could get himself.’

Uenoyama sat on his bed, a bit dejected.

‘I dunno. It’s not too bad. There’s plenty of them, that’s for sure.’

‘And more coming, a couple of CDs I ordered.’

‘Lame.’

‘I know that!’

Yayoi looked at him, and ruffled his hair.

‘I’m mostly joking, Rikka. You know what I think about your commitment to that boy, but he’s been alright so far. You seem…happy.’

Uenoyama nodded, and smiled.

‘He’s amazing. That’s why I wanted to give him something amazing.’

‘A couple of nights in a onsen could also be a good present, if you’re up for…’

‘Geez, what’s wrong with all of you? Do I seem that desperate?’

‘You kind of do, yeah. And who are _all of us_ again?’

‘Kaji-san suggested a night in a _nice_ love hotel,’ he said without thinking. Kaji-san was still sort of a forbidden topic. He was about to apologise when, to his surprise, his sister burst out laughing.

‘Yeah he would think of that, wouldn’t he. Asshole.’

She didn’t seem too upset, though. She truly had moved on.

‘Anyway, I think you’ll be alright. He's gonna love anything you give him, he's as obvious as you are. You might want to save some for his birthday, if you think it’s too much. When is it?’

‘February 28th’

‘Oh that works then. You could have it sorted too.’

Uenoyama looked at the presents again, dubious.

‘It’s just an idea,’ his sister continued, seeing his hesitation. ‘Seriously, don’t sweat it. You’ll be fine either way. He’s gonna love anything you give him, you two are disgustingly gone on each other. Now, can I have the scissors back?’

Well, it wasn't that bad then. 

And it wasn’t a _bad_ idea, either.

They had talk about _present_ , in singular. What if Mafuyu only bought him one little thing? A keyring, or something small like that? He would treasure it forever, of course, but Uenoyama knew that his boyfriend didn’t have a lot of money to spare, and he definitely didn’t want him to spend it on him. He didn’t need anything material from Mafuyu. He just needed Mafuyu. Mafuyu smiling during Christmas, not dreading it anymore. 

He hid his hands in his face, rubbing up and down. His sister was right, he was so gone.

Well, it was what it was and he still had some time to think about it all.

December had just started after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays in whatever shape or form you are spending these days, you beautiful people! 
> 
> In the middle of a literal fight against recovery AND '15mins' next chapter, there were these little Christmassy scenes popping in and out of my mind. Nothing too amazing, just enough to make a tiny story. But there's no such thing as 'too much Mafuyama during Christmas'. I checked, there isn't. ;D 
> 
> Hope you're all doing as well as possible and finding some joy during the holidays, and thanks for spending some of that time reading. x


	2. In Which Christmas Day is Almost There

Unfortunately for him, Uenoyama had forgotten that December usually passed at double the speed than any other given month, ten times faster if compared to November. Or January. Or the exams month, whenever it fell on the calendar. 

And so, before he realised, Christmas was only a few days away.

Days were coming and going fast, but that didn’t mean he had been wasting them. He and Mafuyu had been doing some very Christmassy things he never thought he’d ever enjoy doing.

Like long, sort of romantic walks to the studio in the freezing cold without moaning -much- about it.

Like rich hot chocolates in Haruki-san’s cozy little café while working on some ideas for their next song.

Like visits to as many Christmas markets around town as they fancied, buying sweets and pastries and trying to find presents for their family members.

Uenoyama had enjoyed those dates the most. _I’ve never been to one before_ , Mafuyu had confessed to him the first time he had asked if he had a particular favourite one he wanted to visit. And for the umpteenth time, it blew his mind, to think that his boyfriend, who had such curiosity for the world around him, had never done simple things like this. That he and his dead boyfriend hadn’t shared any of these experiences before.

Oh well. Just a few months earlier, he had come to terms with the fact that there weren’t many first he could offer Mafuyu, aside from music. Now, a few months later, he had never been happier to be proved wrong. 

With Mafuyu, the little things were big things to him. Just walking next to his boyfriend, watching his eyes go wide open and bright whenever they landed on something new, or something pretty, admiring the lights and the decorations, scanning every single stall and finding everything beautiful…his heart did _things_. Embarrassing things that he was still learning to not only accept, but fully embrace.

There had been one particular occasion when it had been too much, and Uenoyama had been unable to contain himself. Overcome with emotion after watching Mafuyu speak to a little boy about a toy, he had pulled his boyfriend to him, arms around his shoulders, and had held him tight for a few moments, his boyfriend's arms reciprocating immediately.

Because Mafuyu was so precious to him that some days he didn't know what to do with it.

Because he smiled more and more these days, and those smiles were reaching his eyes, and Mafuyu said that Uenoyama was the reason behind many of them.

Because them being together, meeting _at all_ , was almost an accident, like he wasn't the one supposed to be there with Mafuyu. A wonderful miracle out of a terrible twist of fate.

Fighting the heat behind his eyes, he had pressed his lips to the top of Mafuyu’s head. When he had finally let go, Mafuyu had been looking into his eyes with a question written in his, but hadn’t asked. And Uenoyama had know that the memory of his shy smile and his bright eyes reflecting the lights, his whispered _‘I love you too’_ was going to live in his heart forever. 

Alas, Mafuyu wasn’t with him today, and he felt the cold in the spaces he would normally fill, walking close to him. It had been necessary, though.

They had come to this very street market together two days ago, and Mafuyu had spent some time admiring some very beautiful handmade scarves. _It’s almost the exact colour of your eyes, Ritsuka,_ he had said, getting closer and closer to double-check. Uenoyama Ritsuka had almost combusted on the spot. It was an expensive, top quality one, and he knew that Mafuyu didn’t have that kind of money.

Well, the scarf was now neatly tucked inside his backpack, but he was still unconvinced. He knew for sure that Mafuyu was going to love it, and yet... Uenoyama couldn’t shake the feeling that he still hadn’t found anything truly special to give to his first boyfriend on their first Christmas. 

It would have to do. He was out of time and out of ideas. The only thing left was to come up with something good to write on the handcrafted Christmas card he had purchased to accompany whatever he decided to give him in the end, and hope for the best.

He was waiting on the platform when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. Mafuyu’s name was on the screen.

‘Mafuyu?’

‘Ritsuka, where are you?’

‘I’m about to get a train back home. You? I thought you were working this evening. Is everything ok?’

‘I’m ok. They gave us a surprise early finish for the holidays. They’re going out to celebrate but I don’t feel like going to a karaoke place much. I can go home if you’re on your way back now.’

‘No!’ he shouted, startling a little boy who had wandered near him, and who run to his mum, crying. ‘Sorry,’ he told to both, and then back to his phone, ‘I mean no, it’s ok, we can do something, it’s not that late. I’ll pick you up.’

‘There’s no point in coming all the way here. Where are you? We can meet somewhere else.’

Uenoyama felt his phone vibrate again. Kaji-san, it showed, but he would have to wait.

‘Right. Wanna go for dinner somewhere then? My treat.’

Mafuyu didn’t answer for a couple of seconds. Uenoyama checked the connection, but the call seemed to be still on.

‘Mafuyu? Are you there?’

‘I have a message from Haruki-san. They’re going for dinner and they’re asking if we want to join them.’

He then checked his messages.

“Yeah I just got one from Kaji-san saying the same. What do you think?’

And that’s how, half an hour later, Mafuyu and Uenoyama were entering their favourite grill restaurant to meet the rest of the band.

He spotted the two of them at their favourite spot near the windows, four drinks already on the table. They seemed cheerful and Haruki was laughing at something Kaji-san had shown him on the phone.

‘Hey!’ Kaji-san spotted them, waving in a way that suggested those drinks hadn’t been the first one to arrive. 

‘Glad you could make it, you two! What were you up to?’

Uenoyama didn’t really want to give away where he’d been up to, so he answered as vaguely as he could get away with. 

Luckily for him, there was no more prying and the two senpais went straight into filling him with the latest news -and gossip- about possible venues and contests. It was warm in the restaurant and the food was delicious and Uenoyama was, once again, almost overcome with the feeling of it. Had he really been that lonely before? That unhappy?

He felt…alive, and as warm and bright inside as the world seemed to be outside.

There was one moment in particular he was sure he was going to remember for the rest of his life. Haruki-san was showing them some pictures some fans have posted on the _Given_ social media, Mafuyu with a small smile on his face, Kaji-san with a mischievous smile of his own. Uenoyama, instead of joining, had picked his cola, watching them interact, like old friends. The best of friends.

And then a warm, soft hand found his under the table.

Mafuyu hadn’t even looked away from Haruki-san’s phone screen, yet there he was, with him when he had been withdrawing. Things like this had Uenoyama almost really wondering whether his boyfriend had some kind of psychic abilities. Or perhaps he just knew him too well.

Grounded by his touch, he focused his attention on the conversation around him once again.

‘So, do you have any plans for Christmas Eve, you two?’ Haruki-san was asking. 

Uenoyama panicked. He had been so absorbed by his presents dilemma that he hadn’t thought of anything else.

‘Uh…’ he offered smoothly, and then looked at Mafuyu.

Kaji-san, of course, was more than happy to clarify.

‘It’s your first Christmas together, are you doing something on Christmas Eve?’

‘We haven’t talked about it, actually. I don’t know...’

‘Is that when couples celebrate together and do romantic stuff?’ Mafuyu asked.

‘Yup. So you guys have no plans then?’ Haruki-san repeated. Why was everyone suddenly so interested in his failure as a boyfriend-who-plans?

‘No, we don’t,’ he replied finally, almost grumpy, before turning to Mafuyu. ‘But I assumed you were going to spend it with your mum?’

‘My mum is going to invite a friend. I think it’s more of a boyfriend, but she doesn’t want to rush things. She wouldn’t be alone if we had other plans.’

‘Ah, good. In that case,’ Kaji-san put something on the table and slid it their way, avoiding the grill. Haruki-san’s laptop had been a close call.

‘What’s this?’ Uenoyama was genuinely puzzled, but took the envelope anyway, showing it to Mafuyu.

‘Oh come on Uecchi, open it.’

He was about to do that when a thought occurred to him. He snapped his head up, eyes squinting at Kaji-san, horrified.

‘This is not…please tell me you didn’t…’ he didn’t even want to say it in front of Mafuyu.

Haruki-san laughed.

‘No, it’s not. As if I would let him.’

Mafuyu was looking between them, confused, and Uenoyama shook his head, hoping he was conveying that it was nothing really, convincingly enough.

He opened the dark blue envelope to find a contrasting white card with the name of what seemed to be a restaurant. Judging by the lettering, it seemed like a really nice place. Not that the grill wasn’t nice, but this seemed to be a notch up. There was a menu inside, too.

‘What is this?’ the two of them looked at his senpais.

‘Not a love hotel, unfortunately.’

Haruki-san, planting his hand on Kaji-san’s mouth to avoid further love hotel related conversation, smiled at them.

‘This is a very nice but not too over the top restaurant. We know the owner’s son from college, so we’ve been there a few times. It’s almost impossible to get a reservation for Christmas Eve if you haven’t booked weeks in advance, because they put a special evening together for couples, including drinks and Christmas cake and some sort of goodie bags.'

'Live music too.’

Uenoyama passed one of the cards to Mafuyu, and scanned the one he had in his hand. The menu seemed fantastic and the restaurant’s photo looked incredible, romantic and festive.

He looked at his senpais, still not quite understanding. 

‘There is a table for two under both of your names for Christmas Eve. Everything’s been paid for, that’s the voucher Mafuyu is holding,’ Haruki-san explained, with a smile so warm that he felt shy all of a sudden. ‘Happy Christmas, Ue. Happy Christmas Mafuyu.’

His eyes went back to the menu in his hands. He was going to cry.

Uenoyama knew that if he lifted his head he was going to cry and they all would see and he would never hear the end of it. So it was with immense relief that he heard Mafuyu’s soft voice breaking the silence.

‘Haruki-san, Kaji-san. Thank you so much. I’ve never…’

And with that, Mafuyu stood up, and bowed. ‘Thank you so very much.’

‘I think Mafuyu has caught The Bows from his boyfriend, Haru.’

At this, Uenoyama couldn’t help but look back at Kaji-san. There was the shadow of a tease, because it wouldn't have felt right otherwise, but his smile had the same warmth Haruki-san's had.

He stood up too. The Bows, huh?

‘Thank you so much, senpais!’ he said, quite loud, bowing as low as he could get before hitting the table with his head.

And then he laughed, and then the four of them were laughing together, and making a toast to music, and to _Given_ , and to new adventures.

And to friends who are family. 

Later that night, when he was in bed and he had received Mafuyu’s goodnight message back, Uenoyama opened the blue envelope again. There, in a corner, he saw a scribbling that neither him nor Mafuyu had noticed earlier.

_Enjoy your evening, lovebirds. Happy Christmas! H + A_

_PS: Uesama, in case you change your mind. You’re welcome._

And then there was an address. 

Wondering how Kaji-san had been able to sneak the address of what surely was gonna be some abomination in the form of a love hotel, he typed it on his phone.

Instead, his browser took him to the website of a beautiful onsen not far from Tokyo.

He smied, and bookmarked it. 

February was just round the corner, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading about Christmas Eve in Japan made me suddenly want to plan a trip for next year, so I thought that, in the meantime, I could send these two instead. 🧡
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. x
> 
> UPDATE: I'm alive! I'm not sure how many of you will see this note, but as a reader, I know how much it annoys me when I seen an update on a beloved fic and it turns to be an N/A... 
> 
> Apparently I wasn't as recovered as Uenoyama in the end, so I have been unable to write anything at all for the past weeks, and what I have feels not enough for a chapter. Hopefully now that I'm feeling better I can get back to publish what happens both in the summer after Ue is back and the sneak peak at their first Christmas. 
> 
> Hope everyone's well wherever you are! x


	3. In which Christmas Eve finally arrives

**_10:15 am. Christmas Eve._ **

The morning of the 24th had finally arrived, and Uenoyama Ritsuka was a man on a mission. 

A Christmas mission he still wasn’t totally happy about, but which also held the promise of, if done properly, becoming one of the best days of his life. 

Unfortunately, Uenoyama was also a very tired boy that morning, due to having stayed up way too late the night before. There were so many things to take care of, and his insecurities had, once again, made themselves comfortable and ready for a good night-time chat.

As it was his habit, his hand reached immediately for his phone to check if he had any messages from Mafuyu.

 _Good morning, Ritsuka. I woke up very early, I really can’t wait for our date tonight._ _❤_

Uenoyama smiled at his screen.

_Morning, I just woke up. Couldn’t sleep last night thinking about today too. You still having lunch with your mum?_

He couldn’t see Mafuyu’s typing icon, which made sense as soon as he saw the incoming call.

‘Hey’

‘Is it ok that I call instead? It’s a lot to type.’

‘I’m still in bed so yeah, not doing much.’

‘Mum and I are going for a walk with Tama later. Then she’s gonna order lunch and we’re gonna watch some old movies we used to watch together when I was little.’

‘That sounds great. My parents are both working today and I have no idea what my sister is doing at all, so my plan is just getting ready for later I guess.’

‘Do you want to join us?’ came Mafuyu’s invitation.

He hesitated. On one hand, spending time with Mafuyu and his mother always left him with warm feelings for days afterwards. But today...

‘I’d love to, Mafuyu, thank you. But I need to do some stuff before…you know, before tonight. And also, I would be intruding in your Christmas traditions. You don’t often have your mum to yourself.’

‘I know. But you know you’re always welcome to join us, it’s not intruding.’

The fact that Uenoyama could almost hear Mafuyu’s little frown and cute pout through the phone made Uenoyama smile.

‘I know, you’ve told me, and you know how much it means to me. But I do need to do some stuff, Mafuyu. Is that ok?’

There was a tiny huff coming from the other side. Uenoyama smiled.

‘I promise I’ll work really hard to make it up to you later.’

‘Hmm.’ There was a pause, and he could almost hear Mafuyu thinking. ‘I’m a bit nervous.’

‘You’re nervous? Why?’

‘I don’t know.’

Uenoyama knew, though.

Because it was Christmas, and Mafuyu was bound to be sad and miss his dead boyfriend this year more than the last, when everything had been too recent and he had been mostly numb and in denial. Because he didn’t want to disappoint him by being sad. Because he was probably also genuinely excited about it, and although he was getting better at it, Mafuyu’s guilt still threatened to crush him whenever he was happy about _anything_.

‘No need to be, Mafuyu. ‘We’re gonna have so much fun. Have you seen the menu? I’m tempted to skip lunch to make sure I can leave the plates clean before they take them back. Don’t eat too much!’

Mafuyu let out a very cute giggle, to Uenoyama’s delight and relief.

‘I didn’t have a proper look. I wanted it to be a surprise, too.’

‘Oh you’re in for a treat, trust me.’

‘I really can’t wait, Ritsuka. Where are we meeting?’

‘What do you mean where. I’m picking you up, of course.’

‘Ritsuka, the restaurant is in the opposite direction from your hou–’

‘I know, I know. But this is our first Christmas Eve and it’s gonna be a proper date. So obviously I need to pick you up.’

‘Could I not pick you up instead?’

Caught, Uenoyama hesitated.

‘I just…I really want to do it, Mafuyu,’ he admitted quietly.

‘Oh. Well, I will be ready for you then. Six still ok?’

‘Six is perfect. I will see you then, Mafuyu. Enjoy your lunch and your movie.’

‘I hope you do your stuff. See you later, Ritsuka. Bye.’

He finished the call and let his phone drop on the bed next to him.

Operation _Perfect First Christmas_ had officially started.

*

**_1:27 pm_ **

‘What the hell…what is _bloody_ _wrong_ with you!!’

Uenoyama knew that cursing at roll of wrapping paper and throwing the scissors at it wasn’t going to help much, but how _the hell_ was it so difficult? He had cut it too short, _again_. And then he had ruined it further by placing the sticky tape where it shouldn’t go, and so when he had tried to remove it, he had ruined his fourth attempt at wrapping the _same_ _bloody_ _present_.

He had been trying to wrap Mafuyu’s presents for almost an hour now, and counting. How was he to know that wrapping presents needed nija skills instead of being something anyone could do? On the occasions he had bought anything for his family, he had never bothered with wrapping paper. It was a waste of time and money and his family knew him well enough not to expect it from him. And everyone was happy.

But he wasn’t going to be that lame for Mafuyu. On their first Christmas together, he wanted his presents to look _nice_ , on top of being nice. He still felt embarrassed when he thought about it, but if he had learnt something in the past few months, it was that the sooner he accepted that his new self, this Uenoyama who was someone’s boyfriend, was a total sap happily wrapped around said boyfriend’s little finger, the better.

Desperate, he took his phone and typed quickly _‘how to wrap presents in a nice way’,_ hoping to find some useful step-by-step video for complete idiots like himself.

Half an hour later, Uenoyama had put aside a neat little pile with the presents he was going to give Mafuyu during their date later that night. Before he could change his mind for the tenth time, he took the rest of the presents and found them some space inside his wardrobe.

He went back to the bed, where the little pile of presents were, and sat down next to it, feeling a bit less frantic and less annoyed now that the wrapping crisis was over. His hand on the one containing the scarf matching the colour of his eyes, he felt the butterflies in his stomach anew. He really couldn’t wait. He hadn’t wanted to tell Mafuyu earlier, but he was a bit nervous too. For many good reasons, but also for one he hadn’t talked to Mafuyu about to avoid worrying him in case he hadn’t thought about it.

That night at the grill, when his senpais had surprised them with the booked evening, Uenoyama had been so elated and touched by the gesture that it hadn’t occurred to him that two males booking that kind of evening on Christmas Eve could have been a risk. Things were slowly changing, and living in the capital meant people tended to be more open-minded than in most places in the country. But there were still many places who would refuse admitting a couple of males in what could be easily seen as a date.

Uenoyama had mustered the courage and had asked Kaji-san and Haruki-san the day after. He believed Kaji-san when that fateful night, months ago, he had told him there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He wasn’t ashamed of himself or Mafuyu, and would never regret his feelings for his boyfriend. And yet he tried not to think too much of labels.

_Nothing to worry about, Uesama. Our college friend will be probably there too with his boyfriend. His family is very open-minded, and so many couples feel safe and welcome there. I’d be very surprised if you’re the only ones there._

He had tried to imagine it. A place where he wouldn’t have to hide what he knew were gonna be the most lovesick puppy eyes in history while watching Mafuyu opening his presents, or eating the delicious food, or listening intently to the live music, or reading his card.

_Shit!_

He knew he was missing something.

Daydreaming would have to wait for later. Uenoyama had a card to write and he hadn’t come up with anything special to say on it.

 _Meaningful romantic messages for card to boyfriend_ , he typed on his phone, and hoped for the best.

*

**_4.45 pm_ **

Uenoyama looked at the handmade card, and sighed.

This was supposed to be a very romantic, very exciting day for him, and there he was, stressed out of his mind trying to find the right, perfect words to say to Mafuyu.

The floor of his room was covered in balls of paper, each of them a visual proof of how much he sucked at talking, or writing, about his feelings.

If only he were better at expressing himself. He _was_ better, at least better than he used to be before meeting Mafuyu. He was also very proud of the fact that he had cut down to at least 50% the occasions when Mafuyu said something remotely romantic and he was left a flushed, grumbling mess. 

He smiled softly at the card. After months of knowing Mafuyu better, he had learnt his language, spoken and otherwise.

Mafuyu didn’t speak unnecessarily most of the time, and that made his words all the more precious. And he had such a way to make Uenoyama’s cool fall apart. His plain way to say the most romantic things -and the most cutting ones, on occasion- as if they were nothing but an obvious truth, was something Uenoyama would never get used to. Mafuyu was so beautiful, inside and out.

He could only hope that, likewise, Mafuyu had learnt to speak Uenoyama, and would know how deep his feelings run, even if his clumsy words on a handcrafted card weren’t enough.

Remembering that he was on his way to the shower, he read the final message one more time -he could recite it from memory by then- and placed it carefully on top of the presents.

*

**5:45pm**

Uenoyama looked at his phone to check the time. It was a bit earlier than he was expected, although he could swear the same journey normally took a bit longer on normal days. He wa a bit out of breath, he realised.

After five minutes composing himself, he was in front of Mafuyu’s door. He could hear Kedama’s little barking noises, and before he could knock, the door opened, and Mafuyu appeared in front of him.

Mafuyu who was looking like a model out of a catalogue, with his button up shirt and his dressier jeans and his hair styled sideways, like he had done to dress up as a butler at the school festival.

He saw his boyfriend smile, realising he had been caught staring.

‘Sorry, I didn’t hear you,’ he admitted, embarrassed.

Mafuyu opened the door further and stepped back, in a clear invitation to step into de house, where he proceeded to kiss him a bit more thoroughly than they usually did while greeting each other.

‘I was saying,’ Mafuyu gave him one last peck, ‘that you look very handsome too, Ritsuka.’ 

He looked away for a second, but he had made his goal to stop blushing so much whenever Mafuyu read his mind, or said these kind of things to him.

‘Stop teasing me…’

‘I’m not. You look very handsome. Let me get my things and we can head out.’

Uenoyama let out a sigh in his head, suddenly glad to have listened to his sister earlier. Yayoi had entered in his room to check how he was doing and had caught him putting the presents inside his backpack. ‘ _Are you serious? With that nice shirt and the shoes and the nice coat and you want to take your backpack. You really have no clue, have you?’_ And then she had gone and come back with the expensive-looking bag he had now with him.

A couple of moments later, Mafuyu appeared bundled up in his winter coat and scarf, a similar bag in his hand. 

They walked towards the station huddled together, the cold biting their faces and the hands that were holding the bags they were carrying. It didn’t matter. Although they weren’t taking much, Uenoyama was enjoying the anticipation too much to care about the cold. There he was, walking with Mafuyu, on their first Christmas together, on a _Christmas Eve date_ in a nice restaurant that promised a very special evening for lovers. Was his heart prepared to really deal with all the happiness he was feeling?

‘What?’ he heard Mafuyu say, as he felt an arm wrapping itself around his.

He looked at Mafuyu, confused.

‘Huh? What do you mean?’

‘You were smiling.’

Uenoyama blushed. Did he dare, to give voice to all those embarrassing thoughts he had? Would Mafuyu think him silly, or would he know exactly what he meant?

In the end, he tugged on Mafuyu’s arm, pulling him closer to him.

‘I’m just happy,’ he almost whispered, as he watched Mafuyu’s eyes get suspiciously bright, never leaving his.

‘Me too,’ his boyfriend said, as he placed a soft kiss on Uenoyama’s shoulder, resting his head on it afterwards. 

In turn, Uenoyama placed a kiss on top of Mafuyu’s head, held his bag of presents a little bit tighter, and walked quietly the rest of the way to the station.

*

**_6.25pm_ **

‘Shall we go in? We’re five minutes earlier…’

‘Ritsuka, do you want me to go first?’

‘No, no, it’s fine. It’s just…uhm...is there anything we need to _say_?’

‘We need to say our names. We have a reservation, Ritsuka, we’re not trying to break in illegally.’

Mafuyu giggled, and Uenoyama felt his cheeks burning.

He knew he was being ridiculous, being so nervous about getting inside. The place looked beautiful and cosy and…almost as if he didn’t _belong_ there. He wasn’t used to it, he tried to tell himself. That was all. It could happen to anyone.

Anyone except Mafuyu apparently, who had started to walk towards the door, pulling him by the hand. Before he could react, Mafuyu was pushing the door open with a confidence that still surprised Uenoyama at times. Was his quiet boyfriend not supposed to be the socially awkward one?

‘Good evening, how may I help you?’ the girl at the desk greeted them with a smile.

‘Good evening. We have a reservation for 7.30.’

‘Of course. Name, please?’

‘Uenoyama Ritsuka’

The girl behind the small counter tapped the screen, smiling at him a few moments later.

‘And Mr Sato Mafuyu? Follow me, please.’

Uenoyama could only stare at Mafuyu. That was…Mafuyu taking charge…that was _hot_. He found Mafuyu hot any day, but usually in a more unassuming way. Mafuyu looked at him, expectant. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips, and followed Mafuyu inside.

The girl took them to their table, a nice little booth for two in one of the quieter, almost secluded corners of the restaurant. Uenoyama was glad to see it, even though he knew this was a safe space for them. That they weren’t being hid like the freaks many people still thought they were.

‘Ritsuka, everything is so beautiful, don’t you think?’ he heard Mafuyu say, and Uenoyama drank in the sight of his eyes sparkling with the reflections of the lights.

‘It is,’ was the only thing he managed to reply.

Mafuyu was right, though. Once they had sat down, bags carefully placed next to them, Uenoyama took some time to appreciate the entire place. He didn’t have much idea about what restaurants looked like on Christmas Eve, having never been to one before, but this place was…he didn’t even know how to explain it to Mafuyu.

There were Christmas decorations all around, golds and greens and reds and silvers sparkling here and there, and lights, white lights that reminded of snowflakes and snowy landscapes.

To their left, there was a piano, snowy white as well, with what Uenoyama guessed it was fake snow on top. There was a small man in a tuxedo playing Christmas songs already. He was smiling at the keys, when suddenly lifted his eyes and caught him looking. The man tipped his head with a smile, and continued playing.

The warm feeling that had started in his chest was becoming bigger and bigger with every moment. He looked at Mafuyu, only to find he seemed to be doing the same, drinking in every detail.

‘I really like it,’ his boyfriend said, his eyes back on him now. ‘I think the table is my favourite thing.’

‘The table?’

He looked around. All the tables were set in gold and whites, with candles in the middle, complete with elegant cutlery and even Christmas crackers for each guest. Theirs was no different.

‘Uh..yeah it’s very nice,’ he said, unsure.

Mafuyu smiled, and then pointed at something he hadn’t noticed.

‘It’s us,’ and he felt lame, but he didn’t know what to say. There, in a corner, sat a little golden placemark with the word _Reserved_ in an elegant script. And underneath, their names. _Mr Sato Mafuyu_ , _Mr Uenoyama Ritsuka_.

Uenoyama felt the warm feeling in his heart expanding almost too far, threatening to engulf him entirely. Because perhaps it was stupid, but he had never seen their names together like that, on print. Like they were _a thing_ , and official thing. A couple. Two people who were together and together had been expected in this nice place.

Mafuyu, always a step ahead in stuff that really mattered, Uenoyama thought. And because his boyfriend could definitely read his mind somehow, he felt a warm hand on his.

‘It’s us,’ Mafuyu repeated softly, and Uenoyama knew then and there that all his embarrassed moments, all the drama from the summer, all the stigmas and the hiding and the worry about what people would say…that was noise. Mafuyu was right. What really mattered was there, on their little table, with their presents waiting to be opened, their names printed on a gold placemark, the warm hand on top of his.

If their eyes were a bit red and a bit bright when one of the staff members arrived to greet them, well, it was no one’s business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for waiting patiently if you were doing so. 
> 
> Not to bore you with recovery tales, but yeah, I've been kidnapped away from writing. Hopefully I'm a bit stronger now and more energy also means I can come back to this haven that is fanfiction more often. Crossing fingers!
> 
> As for the chapter, it might be a little over the place, like its owner! Had to cut it at some point, was getting too big for its own good. Or maybe it ended up being too short? Hmm. Anyway, I need to edit some more and add some stuff, so I will try to post the next one sooner than expected.  
> And yeah, it's not Christmas anymore but happy to extend it for a couple more chapters, why not. 
> 
> As ever, thanks for reading. Hope everyone's doing as well as possible. 💖


End file.
